


Verdaderamente Tuyo

by evas



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Letters, M/M, Romantic Sherlock, Spanish Translation, Virgin Sherlock, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evas/pseuds/evas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"El escenario es 1873 Londres, y Sherlock Holmes, de diecinueve años, la mirada frio y tan guapo, estaba, cambia de posiciones mientras lee en su gran estado..."<br/>Sherlock Holmes quiere convertirse en el primer detective consultor del mundo! Su mundo desplaza cuando conoce a un aspirante doctor, John Watson. Por desgracia, se encuentran una noche y John esta listo para ir a guerra por la misma mañana.<br/>John va, y los dos escriben el uno al otro fielmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verdaderamente Tuyo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yours Truly,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/985179) by [evas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evas/pseuds/evas). 



[](http://imgur.com/PHZHDJU)

El escenario es 1873 Londres, y Sherlock Holmes, de diecinueve años, la mirada frio y tan guapo, estaba, cambia de posiciones mientras lee en su gran estado. Los funcionarios van y vienen, ofreciendo el joven maestro cualquier ayuda y limpian a su alrededor. El niega ayuda. Se van preguntándose a quien le gustaría leer un libro y leer tantos como Sherlock leia en un día. Fresco de vuelta de los estudios que lo habían aburrido en un corto año , regresó a su casa cómoda y le pidió a sus padres que lo dejaran estudiar lo que quisiera. 

Ellos aceptaron de mala gana, sabiendo lo difícil que era para él el envío de la primera vez. No podían imaginar nada en el mundo tan grande como para contemplar su atención. La única cosa que mantuvo su atención fue estudiar y estar en consuelo. Su familia accedió y pasó sus asignaciones en los libros de todo tipo. Llegó a casa agobiado con los libros del conocimiento moderno, los libros que pertenecieron en las estanterías de los médicos , abogados y científicos . Codiciaba libros que no le pertenecían en los estantes de un muchacho de diecinueve años . 

Su hermano mayor entró en la habitación y lo miró en el escrutinio . El cabello de Sherlock, un lío de disquete oscuro estaba cubierto en la alfombra oscura fina. Tenía libros de todos alrededor de colección sucia- de libros piratas que había comprado de un negocio en el más pobre de los callejones. Sherlock tenía las manos presionadas juntas, los dedos apenas rozando sobre el vello en el rostro. Él abrió un ojo para mirar a su hermano, Mycroft, y Mycroft notó un aleteo de ojos sarcástico. Se aclaró la garganta y Sherlock recordó a sí mismo que ser consciente de su hermano mayor. Mycroft no era más que un recordatorio diario que Sherlock no podía hacer nada al igual que los hombres jóvenes normales de su edad. Mycroft se ha realizado correctamente y parecía haber nacido con un objetivo en mente: para ser mejor en todo lo que los demás. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida adulta trabajando a su manera en el gobierno de Inglaterra . Efectivamente , estaba cómodamente anidado allí e hizo sus padres irrumpieron con orgullo. 

Sherlock no quería que sus padres lo confundieran con alguien moral o políticamente correcto como Mycroft. Pero, sus padres eran de mente simple y Sherlock se mantuvo en él planeó y consiguió la mayoría de cosas por el camino que él quería. Él no era peligroso, pero quería estar inmerso en la vida burbujeante peligroso de Londres nadie había visto hasta ahora. Londres fue creciendo de manera exponencial y la gente estaba empacando sus familias a vivir en la ciudad. Ellos querían tener a sus hijos en los mejores centros de enseñanza de uniformes almidonados. Pero ellos no sabían que una ciudad que crece tan rápidamente como Londres tenía un superficie facade. Mientras la ciudad crecía, también lo hacía a los hambrientos, los sin techo, los pobres, los peligrosos, los violadores, y la población en general ni siquiera era consciente . 

Sherlock notó sin embargo. Se sentía el privilegio de nacer en un momento donde podía observar algo tan problemático . La ciudad se llenó de lo bueno y lo malo, pero los reguladores, la policía, estaban claramente escaso. Ellos estaban sobre sus cabezas y Sherlock sólo podía esperar que un día iban a necesitarlo. Por ahora- él iba a estudiar sus libros. Él iba a ser grande. Iba a estudiar química. Iba a estudiar la muerte, cadáveres, venenos, y lo más importante que iba a estudiar eran las causas penales. Sherlock se vierte sobre los archivos retorcidos enfermos de brutales asesinatos y mutilaciones. Para resolver un crimen, Sherlock tenia que ser capaz de ver a través de los ojos inyectados en sangre de un criminal. Quería sentir su adrenalina y pensamientos acelerados y tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas en ese moment . Tan hostil como se sentío, probablemente debería tratar de calmarse en presencia de su hermano antes de que él lo tiró de espaldas. 

Con más claridad, sus ojos se abrieron y miraron expectantamente a Mycroft. Su hermano le sonrió a su manera más bien pequeña y le ordenó a reunirse con su familia en la cena. Sherlock suspiró y se puso de pie, con la sangre corriendo a través de cada rama larga de su alta figura. Tal altura desgarbada y estaba realizando y sus articulaciones le dolía en la noche del crecimiento . Dejó sus libros dispersos como estaban, pensando en volver a ellos pronto. Unas páginas crujieron mientras seguía a Mycroft del estudio y cerró la puerta . Nada le haría más enojado que ser molestado en su motivación.

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpa si mi Espanol no es todo magnifico, estoy traduciendo una fanfiction escrita en 2013. Por favor da kudos si quieres leer mas y commenta lo que piensas!


End file.
